Who's Killing the Muppets? (Sage Turmelle Version)
A Sage Turmelle parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Fozzie Bear - Numbuh 4 (K.N.D.) * Kermit the Frog - Cody (The Rescuers) * Miss Piggy - Penny (The Rescuers) * Scooter - Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) * Hooded Killer - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Beaker - Professor Frink (The Simpsons) * Rowlf the Dog - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Dr. Teeth - Genie (Aladdin) * Lew Zealand - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Swedish Chef - Goofy (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) * Animal - Beast Boy (Teen Titans) * Steve Martin - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Camilla the Chicken - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Statler - Devon (Quest for Camelot) * Waldorf - Cornwall (Quest For Camelot) * Penguins - Buster and Babs (Tiny Toons) * Skeeter - Sarah (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) Transcript * Taran: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Flippy: No! For your next feat, you die! (Flippy fires a cannon, decapitating Taran, and Taran's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Flippy places a water sack on the scene) Taran's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Cody: Taran died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, DANNY THE CAT, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Danny: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Penny (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in the city? (Eilonwy talks and jumps on Taran's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Numbuh 4: You know, the last time a toon died was... * Danny (interrupting): Excuse me? * Numbuh 4: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Danny: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Cody: Wow, Danny’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. ('''The gang turns to look at Edd) (Edd waves at them) Later * '''Numbuh 4: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Flippy: (Right up at the door) Hey, Numbuh 4? Why did the boy turn red? * Numbuh 4: I don’t know, stranger. * Flippy: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Numbuh 4: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Flippy: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Flippy stabs Numbuh 4 in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Numbuh 4: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Devon: See? I told you the boy was gonna die on stage tonight. (Devon and Cornwall laugh) * Numbuh 4: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Cornwall: You're an ambulance. (Devon and Cornwall laugh again, and Numbuh 4 is dragged offscreen by Flippy and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Cody: (Buster and Babs roll Numbuh 4's dead body away) First Taran, now Numbuh 4. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Penny: Don’t say that name, Cody. * Cody: OOOH, Penny’s telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Penny’s telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in Y! (Edd walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Edd? * Edd: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Cody: We need to talk about Sarah’s death. * Edd: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Cody: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Toon Babies Flashback * Baby Cody: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Numbuh 4: Let’s question Cody’s sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Edd: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Sarah: What a nerd. * Baby Penny: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Sarah: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Penny) * Baby Cody: Yikes! Sarah, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Sarah smacks Cody) * Baby Numbuh 4: NANNY! SARAH'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Cody: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Sarah beats up Numbuh 4, and Sarah gets hit in the back by Cody with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Toon Babies agree and drown Sarah in the pool) * All Toon Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Edd: You killed my sister?!? * Cody: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Sarah’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Edd: Oh, Sarah will have her ''revenge… (Edd reveals himself to be Sarah, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Cody and Penny: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Sarah:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Cody) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Penny: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Sarah: Here it comes! Showtime! (Eilonwy speaks, holding a bow and arrow. Subtitle: "Get away from her, you bitch!") * Sarah: You can’t shoot me! Princesses don’t even have fingers! (Eilonwy fires an arrow, which runs through Sarah's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Danny behind her) * Danny (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as Gonzo Numbuh 4.jpg|Numbuh 4 as Fozzie Bear Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Kermit the Frog Penny TheRescuers.png|Penny as Miss Piggy ED EDD N EDDY Double D.jpg|Edd as Scooter Flippy-flippy-and-fliqpy-11728510-637-481.jpg|Flippy as Hooded Killer Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew The Simpsons Professor Frink.png|Professor Frink as Beaker Princess Twilight Sparkle ID S4E26.png|Twilight Sparkle as Rowlf the Dog Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Dr. Teeth Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Lew Zealand Goofy in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Swedish Chef Teen titans beast boy by flutterfly34-d5xczml-1-.jpg|Beast Boy as Animal Danny Cat.png|Danny as Steve Martin Princess Eilonwy Pleased.jpg|Eionwy as Camilla the Chicken Devon and Cornwall.jpg|Devon and Cornwall as Stalter and Waldorf Buster Bunny.jpg|Buster Babs.jpg|and Babs as the Penguins Sarah.jpg|Sarah as Skeeter Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets?